Changing (Kai's version)
by Kainora-otp
Summary: Kai can't stop looking at Jinora and he's worried people are starting to notice. Older!Kainora, they're about 16 years old. T rated to be sure. Fluff :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Kai looked at her in awe. He and Jinorra were training together this afternoon, as usual. Jinorra's movements when she was airbending were so graceful and refined. He could never take his eyes off her. It was like she was dancing. Not that he was bad, Jinorra had told him multiple times he was a natural and he was the star of Tenzin's class. But _she_, she had been training this stuff since she was very little, and it was all so natural for her. He loved watching her bending, though he'd never admit it out loud. Korra and Bolin were already teasing him with the fact that he stared at her a little too often, and now every time he caught himself staring he tried to break his gaze. But sometimes he just _couldn't, _he couldn't prevent from getting himself caught in her movements. Not that Jinorra noticed. In fact, everyone always seemed to know, except for her. It was quite frustrating. Finally, Jinorra stopped bending and looked at him. "Kai, is something wrong? You stopped bending." It took him a few seconds before what she said had sinked in. He finally broke his gaze. _Crap, _he was doing the exact thing he just told himself not to do. He felt his face get warm. He was probably blushing. He coughed, then said: "Um, sorry, I got distracted by my thoughts." "What were you thinking about?" she said. "Nothing", he said, way too quick. She smiled a smile he couldn't quite place, something between a nervous look and a smirk. "Wanna get back to bending then?" she said. "Yeah". They trained for another hour, but he kept getting distracted.

All of this started a couple of months ago. He has always had a thing for Jinorra, they had always had this… connection_._ That was the only way he could describe it. But a few months ago he started to feel different. He got so nervous around her, he never knew what to say and he just couldn't get her out of his head. And about a week ago he accidentally walked in on her changing clothes. He was so used to just always be able to walk into her room without knocking, he didn't think about the fact that it was night and she might be changing into her pajamas. He wanted to ask something about a bending form. When he opened the door, instead of reading on her bed like where he had expected her to be, she was standing in the middle of her room. She was in the middle of pulling her robes over her head. She was wearing a pink bra and a brief underneath it. Kai made a sound that held something between a gasp and a cough. She didn't immediately see him, but when she heard him, she pulled the robes off of her head and screamed when she saw him standing there. He just stood there, frozen, with a mortified expression on his face. Her face was red as she tried to cover herself with the robes she was still holding. "KAI, GET OUT!" she yelled. He quickly turned around and ran out of the room. Outside the room, he crouched and put his hands over his eyes. His entire face was warm. He was blushing so much, even his ears felt like they were red. He felt so stupid for not knocking before entering her room. He hoped she wasn't gonna stay mad for long. He didn't know what to do, so he just went back to his bedroom. He barely slept that night he kept replaying the event in his head. Although he should be regretting it, he thought by himself, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he wouldn't have wanted to erase that image of Jinorra from his memory . She had looked so beautiful in her pink underwear. His last thought before he finally fell asleep was 'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm gonna apologize to her first thing tomorrow.' The next morning it turned out she wasn't even angry, just embarrassed. He sat down at the seat opposite to Jinorra's. When their eyes met, they both immediately looked away, both blushing. Luckily, no one seemed to notice the silence between the two. They probably thought they were just tired, it was still pretty early in the morning. He was too nervous to bring up the subject. After breakfast, Kai went back to his room, mentally beating himself up for not having the guts to apologize. He didn't have any classes today because Tenzin had been gone for two days for council matters in Republic City. So he stayed in his room until it was time for his afternoon training with Jinorra. He decided he wouldn't be able to avoid her any longer, that would probably just make it more awkward between them and more importantly, it would hurt her feelings. When he got to the training field after changing in his robes, she was already there. She looked relieved when she saw him, she was probably worried that he wouldn't show up. Happy about his decision, he made his way to where she was standing. She greeted him like she normally would (though it didn't escape his attention that she was blushing a bit, but then again so was he) and they just started the training. After a while it got less weird, and when the third training came around they could talk to each other again without blushing.

So now, a week after the incident, they were already back to normal most of the time, at least, when he could control his staring. That last part was getting harder and harder. The hard part was that although they were almost back to normal, he kept seeing that image of Jinorra over and over again. And now he even started to look at her like that during training and he just couldn't concentrate. They both had changed a lot since he first came to her and her family when he was 11. He had gotten taller, his shoulder had gotten broader, his voice was deeper and he had to shave now (once a week, but hey, that still counts). Jinorra had gotten a bit a taller too (though he still towered over her), her chest had gotten larger, her hips had grown wider and she grew her hair out so it was long enough to braid it. She wore her hair like that a lot and you could see the arrow on her forehead. It's not like he never noticed the changes in her, but he had never looked at her like this before. He used to look at her as a friend, who just happened to be a girl. But then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Which in this case, was puberty. Then, a thrilling but somewhat scary question crossed his mind. Had she ever looked at him like that? He thought about it. He knew he was far from ugly, but he had no idea if Jinorra was attracted to him at all. It seemed to him that she was always so calm and composed, the thought of her thinking about him like that seemed kind of farfetched. If she knew he was thinking about her like that, she would probably be weirded out. He knew that, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Jinorra got him out from under his train of thoughts. "You're not listening or focusing at all, I think we've trained enough for today." He simply nodded in agreement. It was about 5 p.m., and dinner was still an hour away. They went on the 5 minute walk back to their rooms, which weren't that far apart, so they could walk together. They didn't speak the entire time walking back. Jinorra's room was on the way to Kai's, so he would always walk her to her door, and so he did. He was about to walk away after saying goodbye, when Jinorra called his name. "Kai." "What is it?" he asked as he turned back around, facing her again. "Did I do something wrong?" He was taken aback by her question, he didn't expect her to ask that at all. "No of course not, why are you asking me that?" Kai said. "It's just… I can't figure out why you're so cold and distant, so I figured I must've done something wrong." she said. "_Distant?_" he asked. "I honestly thought I was too obvious!" "What do you mean?" Jinorra asked with a confused look on her face. Kai started blushing. "Well… You know… Because I look at you all the time and stuff." Jinorra started blushing too. "You… do? But why? Why do you look at me?" Kai's face had now turned even darker red, and he stammered: "Because… I just think you're b-beautiful, I… I just can't stop looking at you. It's gotten even worse since I… since I walked in on you… You know… Changing clothes… There, I said it. You'll probably think I'm really weird." "You think I'm beautiful?" Jinorra asked with a face as red as a fire nation flag, but with a really big smile. "That's all you got from that? You don't think I'm weird?" Kai said, with a confused look on his face. "Well, I kind of look at you like that too… Is that okay?" She looked at him with a tense face. He looked at her with surprise, and then happiness. "" Before Jinorra could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. He put one hand on her cheek, the other on her lower back, pulling her in even closer. It was a soft kiss, a sweet one. When they broke loose, they just stared at each other for a moment. Kai had kissed her on a whim and they were both a bit surprised. Even though it was a wonderful kiss, he still had been holding back a little bit. She had probably noticed that and had decided she wanted him to stop holding back, because this time she initiated the kiss. This one was sweet nor soft, it was passionate and a bit rough, but she could tell he took the hint and stopped holding back. He pushed her to the wall behind them, still kissing her. In this kiss she could feel all of his frustration with himself, all of the held back thoughts and things he was too afraid to tell her. This second kiss was even better than the first one. He wasn't holding back anymore, and neither was Jinorra. His hands were all over her and her hands were in is hair, both trying to pull the other even closer. Kai had no idea for how long they would've stood there if it hadn't been time for dinner. When they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily and with bright red faces but big smiles on their faces, they walked hand in hand together to the dining room. When they were close to it, they let each other's hands go. The others didn't need to know yet, for now it was still their little secret.

**Okay, this was pretty fun to write :) This is my first attempt at any fanfiction and I am not of English origin. If there is any mistake in grammer or spelling please tell me, but please be respectful. I am currently working on a second chapter, which will be from Jinorra's point of view. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
